The Doctor and Her Companion
by hurricanedrunkk
Summary: An alternate universe in which Billie Piper is the Doctor and Matt Smith is her companion. They meet one day and she doesn't want to have another companion but he won't stop following her on what seems to be some sort of adventure.


I wrote this who knows how long ago so I decided I might as well put it up. This was inspired by a gif set I saw on Tumblr by doomslock, in it Billie Piper plays The Doctor and Matt Smith is her companion.

0o0

John Smith had been alone for quite some time. He'd made it to twenty-seven with only one friend, a mum and dad that didn't check on him often and a lousy IT job. He grew weary of the way his life seemed to be panning out and wanted a change of scenery but didn't know how to acquire that.

He would spend his nights at home hacking into databases of whatever he found just to see if he could (and he always could), spent his breaks at work reading up on the latest scientific discoveries and spent his free time trying to distract himself from the dreariness he felt of day-to-day life.

He was walking through a park one day and it was empty. He was running an errand for his mum, mailing a letter. He checked the time, 11:37, didn't make sense. Why so empty during the day? The wind suddenly started gushing and John felt as if a giant fan had been placed less than a metre away from him. A strange noise grew in sound and a blue box began to materialise. It was so incredibly blue and John couldn't help but stare. After the sound stopped and he no longer felt like he was going to fly away he quickly looked around and still saw no sign of people.

_There's no one here to pinch me and tell me if I'm dreaming._

A blonde woman stepped out of the box, _police box_, he read. She shut the door behind her and was looking away from him with a smile plastered on her face, her tongue peeking out from her teeth. She began walking in the direction opposite him but he was curious, too curious for his own good, as he often was. A woman can't just appear out of nowhere in a police box and a police box can't just appear out of nowhere in the middle of a park.

He ran up to her clutching the envelope and called to her, "Excuse me."

She stopped and turned to him.

"Yes?" Her head tilted up to look at him. Her face was pleasant enough; he didn't seem to be bothering her.

"Um," he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"The Doctor?" His eyebrows arched quizzically.

"Well I'm sure we can't both be the Doctor," she said with a grin.

He looked down again, embarrassed, and stuck his hand out, "I'm John Smith."

She eyed his hand curiously and suddenly grabbed it, shaking it a bit too roughly.

"Nice to meet you John! I have some business to take care of now, though. See you 'round."

He looked after her as she walked away, upbeat. Her arms swung back and forth as her feet moved, and her head was held high and looking straight forward. He took a few steps in his original direction before stopping and going back after her. He lightly bopped his head and thought, "_How could I just let a woman like that walk away without finding any answers!_"

He ran after her.

"Doctor!"

She didn't stop walking but she turned her head. It was clear she was intent on doing whatever it was she came for and wasn't letting John stop her but she was willing to listen.

"Yes?"

"What I meant when I asked who you were, I meant, how did you materialise in a blue police box? Out of thin air? I mean, it's incredible! What kind of technology is that?"

"Well…that's my ship, how I get myself around," she said and paused, eyeing him up and down before continuing. "It's just stuck looking like a police box because the chameleon circuit broke and frankly, I like it looking like that. It's lovely, innit?" She turned her head back again and eyed the blue object lovingly. Her eyes glowed and she had the most subtle smile painted across her face. John turned back to look at it again but it was just a police box. She must have had _some _memories in there to elicit such a reaction and such a strange one too.

"Yeah, that blue is almost blinding," he joked.

"Allows it to blend in no matter where we go," she coyly said.

"Yeah. So Doctor…what are you doing here? Where are you going? If you don't mind my asking that is."

They were walking side by side. The Doctor's head turned towards John and studied him carefully once more.

"I'm here to…" her voice was slow and steady, "check on something…make sure…everything's alright, y'know?"

He eyed her curiously, knowing something was being hidden from him.

"Yeah but, what? What does a woman who pops out of a police box that itself popped out of the abyss have to do here? What is she fixing? Where did she even come from?"

"I'll…I'll tell you later John. If I see you, that is." She was looking ahead and her voice was soft. "I'd love to tell you, I really would, but I can't."

She couldn't pinpoint what it was about this man but she trusted him. His eyes seemed to be genuine, his features would alter truthfully, his words didn't seem to have ulterior motives.

It had been a while since she'd met anyone normally. Usually she'd meet someone briefly depending on whatever mess she'd gotten herself into that time but now it was just some man who struck up a conversation with her. Granted, this was because she hadn't been too careful about appearing somewhere more hidden but at least he had been the only one to spot her.

John didn't make any move to turn away or leave and this regeneration wasn't rude enough to tell him to leave, not without reason anyway. Didn't mean she couldn't try. She knew it was never for the best to have someone with her, someone she could destroy.

"So John, why don't you run along and mail that letter?"

"I can do that any time. It's not every day people simply _appear_. Where are we going?"

She resigned from attempting to rid herself of him. It's not as if he were a bother.

"Local factory. The TARDIS had been picking up some strange signals," she flipped out her sonic screwdriver and raised it eye level as she pressed a button and looked at it.

"The TARDIS? And what's that?" John's world was being turned onto its head, it seemed to be a day of impossible things.

"The TARDIS is my ship, and this," she put it a bit closer to his face, "is my sonic screwdriver."

He looked at her, her face was quite proud as she showed off her device.

"Sonic _screwdriver_? Who gets a screwdriver and thinks 'ooh, this could be a bit more sonic!'?" He laughed as he said this but was sincerely puzzled.

She faked offence at him, "Clearly _I _do! You have no bloody clue how useful this has proven to be and I'm really glad I did it, alright?!"

"Alright!" He raised his hands as if her eyes were pointing daggers at him.

They continued speaking as they passed by various shops through rather crowded streets. The Doctor's blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail and wisps of her hair fell beside her face. Her big eyes soaked in everything she saw and John couldn't help but look at her. She was quite striking and he especially loved the little mannerisms he was noticing her to have, his favourite being her tongue creeping from between her lips when she would laugh or ponder over something.

A red building loomed over the both of them and the Doctor stopped. She turned to John, "Here we are. You sure you wanna come with me?"

"I've been following all this way, why would I stop now?" He smiled at her.

She answered by starting up her stride again, turning to get around the building and enter through the side.


End file.
